


One More Week

by CelticKitten25



Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix's Holiday is fast approaching. Only one more week separates them from the warm beach and finally making love to each other. But it's that week that is the issue...This is the sequel toTease
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567285
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	One More Week

_ ‘I just need to get through this week. This week and the defense of my paper _ ,’ Hermione thought to herself as she scribbled away on her parchment. The research had been long done, the paper written, revised and revised once more. Now, she was grading her first and second years midterm projects in the quiet and abandoned library. She cast a quick tempus charm to check the time. She sighed realizing that she missed dinner and another night next to her beautiful girlfriend, Bellatrix. 

_ 'Soon to be lover' _ , Hermione thought with a smirk. She thought back to the night they had shared in Hermione’s room, masturbating in front of each other. Since then, their limited alone time was filled with quick kisses and snuggle sessions but Bellatrix made sure to send naughty notes to her in the morning of her steamy dreams. They had been revving each other up for their holiday trip, the one where they would be on a warm and sunny beach. Both looked forward to enjoying alcoholic drinks in bikinis during the day and ravishing each other’s bodies at night. 

  
Hermione shook her head clear of lustful thoughts as she went back to grading the pile of projects. 

_ ‘Another all-nighter, good thing Madam Pince has given me access 24/7,’  _ Hermione thought. The old librarian had granted Hermione all-access once she became McGonagal’s teaching assistant and presumed replacement. Hermione’s younger self would have been fuming jealous at the access!

Groaning, Hermione rubbed her eyes, stretched her back and neck and took a deep breath. She could do this. ‘ _ One more week! Just one...more…’ _

Hermione startled as she heard a noise. Her old war instincts kicked in as she grabbed her wand, ready to duel. She stood up quietly, letting her ears find the noise again. A small cackle came from her right. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Bella!” Hermione shook her head and hissed as she holstered her wand. 

“I wanted to see if you were slipping but I taught you too well, pet,” Bellatrix smirked as she embraced her girlfriend. “Forgive me?”Bellatrix asked with a small pout. Hermione grinned and kissed her deeply. 

“Always,” Hermione whispered. “I’m glad you stopped by. I’m sorry I missed dinner again. With the last revision, I neglected these projects. You know how badly I want them graded before next week.” Hermione said as she toyed with the laces on Bellatrix’s corset. She leaned back to appraise her witch. Bellatrix had forgone the teaching robes and was wearing her white shirt, corset, and black skirt combo. Hermione licked her lips, knowing the garter set was underneath. Bellatrix gave a knowing chuckle. 

“Looks like you could use a distraction, love.” Bellatrix husked out as she leaned in closer. Her lips teased Hermione’s lips causing the younger woman’s breath to hitch. 

“ _ Bella _ , I need-Ohhhh” Hermione moaned as Bellatrix started to suck on her neck. Hermione slowly wound her arms around the dark witch’s neck, encouraging her to mark her. 

“What does my little witch want?” Bellatrix whispered. Hermione pulled the woman into a heated kiss, her tongue seeking out Bellatrix’s. Her head was full of wanton thoughts. Bellatrix pushed Hermione against the table and was about to shove the papers off the desk. 

“Wait! Bellatrix!” Hermione breathily whispered. Bellatrix groaned in defeat as she pulled away, and leaned her head on Hermione’s shoulder. 

“I haven’t seen you in what feels like  _ weeks _ , Hermione! All I have are my dreams and that one night. I just--I just needed to feel you. I miss you and this waiting is really getting on my last nerve! I swear McGonagal extended the semester by an extra week because she knows.” Bellatrix grumbled. Hermione chuckled at her witch’s complaints. Indulging in one last embrace, Hermione sighed as she knew she needed to get back to grading. She didn’t want to though, the woman in her arms felt too good. An idea occurred to Hermione. 

“Bella, sit across from me and keep me company for a while, will you?” Hermione asked sweetly. Lost in her own thoughts, Bellatrix nodded, not realizing what her vixen of a girlfriend was up to. They both sat down across from each other and Hermione began to grade again. Bellatrix looked over Hermione’s notes on her defense presentation when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. She watched as Hermione removed her teaching robe, arching her back as she stretched, her eyes catching Hermione’s small bust. 

“You alright there, love?” Bellatrix asked, eyes glued to the fingers playing with the buttons on Hermione’s shirt. Hermione wasn’t looking at the woman, she seemed weirdly enthralled with the first year’s project. Hermione hummed as she bit her lip and undid the first few buttons of her shirt, flashing Bellatrix a good eyeful of her breasts encased in a white satin bra. 

Bellatrix breathed deeply through her nose, internally screaming “FUCK ME FUCK ME” as she watched those fingers slide under the cup and pinch and pull the nipple that was just out of view. This was a new development! Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and cast a silencing and a cloaking charm for good measures. After all, she was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor so she should know how to get around the Hogwart wards!

“I was waiting for you to notice, Bella.” Hermione moaned quietly, turning her full attention on Bellatrix. She slowly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. 

“ _ Hermione _ ” Bellatrix growled as she gripped the table. Her knuckles turned white as she held on tight, holding herself back from pouncing on the younger witch. Smirking, Hermione blew a kiss and pulled a cup down, exposing her rosy nipple to the cool library air. Bellatrix thought she blacked out for a moment. She scrambled to get up but was halted by Hermione’s husky voice. 

“No. Sit down. Watch me. Watch me as I, oh I believed you used the phrase ‘hammer away at my pussy?” Hermione commanded. Fuck the projects, Bellatrix was right. They had no time together lately and she was going to make use/abuse her library powers and give the dark witch another show. 

“Oh fuck, Hermione...please….” Bellatrix started but didn’t know what she wanted to beg for. Pinch that nipple harder? Spread your legs? How many fingers can you handle? How wet are you? Can I please taste you,  _ finally _ ? Thoughts raced through Bellatrix’s head. 

“Oh fuck, Bella, your fingers feel so good on my breasts,” Hermione whispered, gazing at the panting woman across from her. She lowered the other cup and was roughly squeezing and pinching her own nipples. 

“Pet, please…” Bellatrix pleaded again, at a loss for exactly what she wanted. 

“Let me see yours, Bella, please.” Hermione whimpered. Bellatrix tore at the laces of her corset, mumbling curse after curse in a rush to get her hands on her aching nipples and give the younger witch what she wanted. She threw the corset down and unbuttoned her shirt before cupping her naked breasts. 

“Oh fuck, Hermione. Look at what you do to me.” Bellatrix moaned as she pinched and pulled at herself. She slowly rocked against the chair as she spread her legs. “I can feel myself dripping, love,” Bellatrix smirked at the groan that came out of the younger witch. 

“I’m way past dripping. Anytime you walk in a room, I’m dripping. Now that you’re topless? I’m fuckin soaked.” Hermione said as she trailed a hand down between her legs. She hiked up her skirt and completely bypassed rubbing herself over her panties. She was too wet. She slipped two fingers into herself as she maintained pinching and pulling on her nipples. She bit her lip as she loudly moaned. 

“Oh fuck, Bella. Bella, you feel so good inside me. Can’t you hear how wet I am?” Hermione gasped as her hand picked up the pace. Bellatrix groaned in answer, loving the sounds of Hermione’s palm hitting her wet flesh. 

“You’re so tight for me, pet. Merlin, you look so delicious, humping your hand like that in the middle of the fuckin’ library. Maybe one day, I’ll finish what I started here and fuck you on top of the desk.” Bellatrix growled out. She was too far gone, wanting to fulfill every fantasy in her head. The tension of the nights of sleeping alone and dinners alone was on the precipice of release. She thrust a hand under her skirt and started to fuck herself earnestly. 

“Oh pet, I cannot wait until your fingers are deep inside of me. I want to ride your fingers to completion and then straddle your perfect mouth and fuck it. Oh, fuck, Hermione!” Bellatrix lurched forward, slamming one hand down onto the table. Hermione startled and shot up, mimicking her girlfriend’s position. Bellatrix never stopped fucking herself as she gazed darkly into Hermione’s eyes. 

“Kiss me, pet. Look at what you do to me.” Hermione lunged forward to capture the dark woman’s lips in a messy kiss. She screamed her release into Bellatrix’s mouth and bit Bellatrix’s lip, setting off Bellatrix’s own orgasm. Sated for the time being, both panted as they slowed their breathing. Smirking slyly, Bellatrix brought her hand up, glistening with her wetness. 

“Here, love. Don’t you want a taste?” Bellatrix held her fingers out as an offering. Hermione hungrily sucked on the fingers, moaning. 

“Oh Merlin, you taste good.” Hermione had to hold herself back from dropping down onto her knees to seek out more of the sweetness. Bellatrix chuckled and opened her mouth expectantly. Hermione blushed as she returned the favor, turning a deeper red as she watched Bellatrix’s eyes darken even more than she thought possible. 

“I think I should go, pet. You taste... _ fuck _ ” Bellatrix stammered as she tried to calm herself down. She looked at Hermione, regretfully, “...I need to go before I do something that both of us probably want but should wait for.” Bellatrix said quietly. She was so close to saying “fuck it all”. 

Hermione nodded quickly. Her heart ached but she understood. 

“One more week. One more bloody fuckin’ week and you will be all mine.” Hermione said as she quickly lunged forward and kissed Bellatrix again. Bellatrix moaned, thankful for the table between them. 

“I am going to do so many wonderful things to you, my darling witch,” Bellatrix whispered as pulled away. She walked around the table and chastely kissed Hermione goodbye. Hermione grinned. 

“Thanks for the distraction, my Bella,” Hermione said as she redressed and watched Bellatrix take the wards down. 

“No need to thank me. Consider it another teaser of what’s happening next week.” Bellatrix chuckled and waved goodbye. 

Once she was sure Bellatrix had left, Hermione sighed with a smile on her face. She felt better and less stressed. She licked her lips, tasting faint traces of Bellatrix. She shuddered. 

“One more fuckin’ week,” Hermione muttered as she attempted to grade the poor first years projects again. 


End file.
